Hockey Fight
by lovinghate34
Summary: Faith and Kennedy are hockey playersslayers. Giles brings them to Sunnydale?
1. Picking up the slayers

"So where do we find these new slayers?" Xander asked.

Gile looked up from the book he was previously reading. Reaching out toward a folder which held the new slayers' information. "Faith and Kennedy Lehane. They live in Boston. It says here that we'll likely find them at the skating rink near them high school. Lets go."

Giles, Xander, and Oz drove towards the skating rink and walked in after paying admission. "Guess theres something going on then."

"It would appear so, Oz." Giles said as he approached an older man. "Exuse me, do you know where I could find Faith and Kennedy Lehane?"

"Yeah, there on the ice. Number 7 and 21 on the Devils." The older man said as he pointed to two hockey players out on the ice who were on a break away. Number 7 was dribbling the puck down the ice with the black stick. 21 stopped right to the corner of the net, 7 passed it and 21 slapped it in the net. The sirens went off and the buzzer for the 3 period went off signaling that the game was over. The Devils skated towards the two players and huddled together.

Xander, Oz, and Giles watched as the team celebrated and then skated off the ice to the locker room. The three guys waited for the two young women to come out of the locker room. Ten minutes later, the teams walked out of the locker room and towards the parking lot. Xander stopped a guy to ask for help. "Hey do you know where I could find Faith and Kennedy Lehane?"

"Yeah. Faith. Kenn. You got people looking for you over here." The blonde screamed at the two brunettes who were walking out, before looking back at Xander. "Later."

Two brunettes approached the three guys. "I'm Faith and this is my sister, Kennedy. Who are you and what the hell you want with us?"

Xander who was still drooling at the hockey players glanced back at Giles for help. "Hello, I'm Rupert Giles, your watcher. You two young ladies are vampire slayers. Into each generation, a slayer is born. Well, in your case two. Lets see... my slayer, Buffy Summers died but was brought back to life by Xander here. You two are needed in Sunnydale to help her keep the hellmouth under control. You both need to come with us."

"Aight." Faith said. "We just need to stop at our place and get our stuff which you will need to take back with you because we drive motorcycles. Follow us to our place." Faith said as the two brunettes walked to two black motorcycles and drove off with the three men following them.


	2. Those are the new slayers!

A few days later, Buffy and Willow walked up to the watcher's apartment in the early morning and knocked on the door knowing that this was the day he would be back. "So do you think Giles got the slayers?"

Willow was about to answer Buffy's question but shut her mouth when the door opened making her mouth drop at the sight. Faith stood there in black n red checkered boxers and a tight beater that didn't quite reach the top of her boxers. Buffy turned to the door to see the brunette standing there scratching her bed head. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Giles here?" Buffy asked after a few seconds of starring at Faith's body and attire.

Before Faith had a chance, another voice was heard. "Fai, who the hell is at the door this early?" Another brunette came from behind Faith and stood there. Buffy and Willow took in the other brunette's attire which consisted of black baggy sweats that hung loosely off her hips showing the top of her girl boxers, and a sports bra. Then they noticed the identical cross necklaces the slayers had on. "Who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Buffy and this is Willow. We're looking for Giles." Buffy said as she walked into the house with Willow.

Faith shut the door and then turned towards the stairs. "G-MAN!"

Giles came down the stairs. "Yes, Faith?"

"You got company. Me and K are going to sleep now." The two sisters started towards the spare bedroom until Giles stopped them.

"No, we are going to start training today. Go get your showers and meet us down here in 30 because we are going to have to train , enroll you in Sunnydale High, and find you someplace to live." Giles said.

"You suck already." Kennedy said as she started walking towards the guest shower. "Faith, you can go shower up in G's shower."

Faith walked up the stairs and into the shower. After Giles heard the two showers kick on, he turned to Buffy and Willow. "Good morning."

"Morning Giles, those the two slayers?"

Yes, they are Willow. Well, you two better head off to school and we'll meet you in the library." Giles said as he showed them out the door.

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz were sitting at the table in the library when Giles walked in with the two new slayers. Buffy who was day dreaming looked up when she heard the doors open and close. Faith was dressed in jeans, tank top and a leather jacker which covered a bit of her cross necklace. Kennedy on the other hand was wearing brown baggy cargo pants, a white beater, her cross necklace which hung from her neck, and a leather jacker, both had motorcycle helmets toward their side. They walked over and sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Are those the new slayers?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, they are, Cordelia. Meet Faith and Kennedy Lehane. Faith. Kennedy, This is Cordelia and you know the others." Giles said.

"Hey." Faith said as Kennedy nodded before Faith looking back up at Giles. "So when do we get to find me and K's apartment because I want to find an ice rink thats close by."

"You ice skate?" Buffy asked.

"Since I was seven. We play ice hockey. You?"

"Yeah, haven't in a while though."

"Well, we should go sometime, all of us, so I can get to know the people who are going to be trying to keep my ass from getting killed." Faith said as she smiled.

Buffy chuckled. "Well, I'm up for it anytime."

"Good." Faith said but reached in her pocket as her cell started to ring. She pulled it out and opened it, putting it on speaker. "Faith here."

**"Faith? Its Matti, I swung by you n Kenn's place but you weren't there. Where the hell are you?"**

"We are in Sunnydale, California. Whats up? You in trouble?"

**"Yeah, I need your help. You mind if I come and stay with you for a while because they're back on my back, Faith, and I don't think I can dig my way out of this one."**

Faith sighed and then looked at Kennedy who nodded. Faith excused herself from the table and walked out side to finish her phone call. Kennedy looked back at the group.

"Who's Matti?" Xander asked.

"An old friend."

"Want to color in the pages a bit for us?" He asked again as they alll looked at her.

"Nope, sorry, forgot my crayons." Kennedy said as she leaned the chair back and waited for Faith to return.


End file.
